Operation Dinkleberg/References
*The title card music is reused from Mission Responsible. *MEAN stands for Ministry of Evil and Abusive Neighbors. *This is the first time Sheldon Dinkleberg has appeared on a title card. *Dinkledog from "Channel Chasers" return in this episode. *This episode shows Sheldon Dinkleberg as a gentle person, but when he was younger he wasn't so gentle, he even left Mrs. Turner in exchange for becoming a rich man, as seen in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker. This means he had a change of heart between these two events. *This is the second time Cosmo and Wanda are attacked by piranhas, the first was Emotion Commotion!. *This is the first time Poof was eaten by pirahnas. *The picture of Sheldon Dinkleberg shaking hands with Richard Nixon is possible taken in 1993 or 1994, as Dinkleberg is shown in the picture between his 30s and 40s, and he begins to have brown hair in early 30s. * - Sheldon Dinkleberg has a portrait of him shaking hands with Richard Nixon, 37th president of the U.S. * - When Mr. Turner is reading the newspaper, there's a black ticket that says "Cloudy with a chance of rain" which is a reference to the book. * Mr. Turner is wearing Argentina soccer outfit when he was putting his tie on. * Friday the 13th - When Timmy says "Don't you think, you're exaggerating a bit?", Mr. Turner is wearing using a mask and a chainsaw much like Jason Voorhes. *Mr. Turner telling Timmy to use the girl voice. *Mr. Turner calling Timmy Goldilocks and calling himself Papa Bear. *Mr. Turner thinking some bad event that happened to him is Dinkleberg's fault at the beginning of the episode. It is later revealed in the episode that Mr. Turner is in fact, right. *Mr. Turner talking about his and Dinkleberg's kidneys. * When Timmy says "I wish my Dad was free", Poof is seen using a common wand instead of his rattle. * After Poof sees Dad being attacked by Dinkleberg on the screen, he says "poof poof!", but his lips don't move. * Timmy gets covered by the smoke, but his eyes are still there, as if he was invisible. When the scene cuts back to Timmy, his head shows out, the next scene shows no dust of any kind. * At the beginning of the episode the lift was in the ceiling and later in the episode when Mrs. Turner used it, it somehow worked. * In the start of the episode, Timmy states it's July. Later on, Dinkleberg asks "Santa" why he's visiting in September. :Timmy Turner: [as a girl scout] Would you like to buy a box of lemon creamie cookies? :Sheldon Dinkleberg: Anything to help the Cream Puff Girls. I'd give you a kidney, but I have only one left. ---- :Dinkleberg: You see Turner, I am part of a secret organization called MEAN! The ministry of evil and abusive neighbors! ---- :Dinkleberg: You were right about me all along, Turner. The turth is I AM evil. :Mr. Turner: Eh, you mean I was right? Yay! No, wait, that's bad. BOO! : :Mr. Turner: GEH! No toilet paper?! Dinkleberg has struck again! : :Sheldon Dinkleberg: Hey, Santa Claus, what brings you here in September? :Timmy:'' as Santa'' Uh... :Mr. Turner: SANTA VOICE! :Timmy: [disguised as Santa] Ho, ho, ho! I brought you stuffed panda. : :Mr. Turner: [looking at the security camera with the stuffed bear as Dinkleberg was writing a letter to Santa about his "evil" plan to give the gift to a needy child] Oh, look at him! He's like the embodiment of evil! I can't watch. :Timmy: Dad, get a grip! There is nothing evil about Mr. Dinkleberg! :Mr. Turner: [referring to Timmy] GEH! Dinkleberg's got into you too! He put a chip in your little girl brain just like he did to your mother! [Picks up Timmy and holds a speaker facing beside his ear] YOU MANIAC, GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!! :Mrs. Turner: [she comes up out of the floor on a Hydraulic Lift with pitcher of lemonade] Hi, boys! I've brought you some lemonade! :Mr. Turner: GEH! That's not lemonade, that's mind control juice! [he then jumps, karate-chopping the lemonade pitcher and cups out of Mrs. Turner's hands] I must escape before I too fall under Dinkleberg's control! [goes to the escape button] To the escape chute! [he pushes the button, causing Mrs. Turner to fall in, and he jumps in too] Honey! Push in my fall...! : :Mr. Turner: Ooh, it's shaped like a small intenstine with meatloaf walls and corn on the floor! :Timmy: That is his small intestine! He ate the cookie! : :Mr. Turner: The perfect disguise. Now, to quietly look for signs of evil. : :Dinkleberg: Then, I snuck into your closet and made all your ties clash! : :Wanda: Oh no! Timmy, your dad's in trouble! : :Mr. Turner: Timmy, stop talking with Dinkleberg's piranhas and hit that button! : :Timmy: Wow, you really are the best neighbor ever! : :Timmy: Didn't this used to be my room? :Mr. Turner: Not anymore, Welcome to Operation Dinkleberg. : :Dinkleberg/Mr. Turner/Timmy:HEY! Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes